Angel
by Me Moon JH
Summary: i need you.. B.A.P fanfiction DaeJae as main cast. boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Pairing : DaehyunxYoungjae, ZeloxYoungjae

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, Tema Yang Pasaran, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Me Present

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

.

Chapter 1

.

"Daehyunnie~"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Daehyunnie' itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas dimana ada sesosok pemuda manis yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda manis itu berlari pelan menghampiri Daehyun yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Daehyun sambil memeluk Daehyun dari belakang.

"Dari tadi kau sendirian di kelas ini ?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban masih dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu Daehyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku ?"

"Mm." Hanya gumaman kecil yang menjadi jawaban dari Daehyun

"Hey, bicaralah yang jelas."

"..."

"Daehyunnie, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku menginap di apartmentmu ?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda disampingnya, sebelah alis mata Daehyun terangkat tanda bahwa dia kurang mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mata bulat Daehyun lekat.

"Maksudku, besok kan kita tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi boleh kan ?"

"Hmm."

Daehyun mengangguk samar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran yang dipegangnya. Melihat Daehyun yang kembali sibuk seperti itu, akhirnya pemuda itu merampas paksa buku tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap tajam pemuda itu namun raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sementara pemuda manis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Daehyun.

"Kembalikan." Kata Daehyun datar

"Tidak mau." Pemuda itu semakin menjauh dari Daehyun

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daehyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda manis itu. Hampir saja Daehyun mendapatkan kembali bukunya jika saja pemuda itu tidak berlari dengan cepat.

Langkah kaki Daehyun semakin cepat hingga kini tubuh pemuda itu terhimpit oleh tubuhnya dan dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Tangan kiri Daehyun terulur hendak mengambil buku tersebut namun pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan buku tersebut dibalik punggungnya.

"Cepat."

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa :P"

"Youngjae-ah." Desis Daehyun sambil menatap tajam pemuda manis yang bernama Youngjae itu

"Kau kan bukan mahasiswa kedokteran Daehyunnie, untuk apa kau membaca buku setebal ini."

Daehyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil buku tersebut hingga kini tangannya melingkar dipinggang Youngjae. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Daehyun dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Youngjae.

Mata bulat Daehyun terbelalak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Youngjae menciumnya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae menciumnya.

Daehyun dapat merasakan kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar dipinggang Youngjae menjadi sangat kaku. Bahkan dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Sebenarnya otak dan pikirannya menyuruh dia untuk melepaskan ciuman dan menjauhkan tubuh Youngjae, namun nyatanya hati dan tubuhnya sangat menginginkan apa yang tengah Youngjae lakukan padanya.

Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap iris kelam Daehyun intens. Daehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Youngjae dengan gerakan kaku lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas setelah dia mengambil tasnya.

"Daehyunnie tunggu !"

Youngjae berlari keluar dari kelas itu untuk menyusul Daehyun yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Youngjae memeluk lengan Daehyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Daehyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor kampus dalam keheningan. Itu karena percuma saja jika Youngjae berbicara panjang lebar sementara orang di sampingnya hanya akan meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Daehyunnie~"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival nanti malam ?"

"Mmm...diam berarti iya."

Karena Youngjae sudah tahu bahwa pemuda tampan di sampingnya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi dia memutuskan sepihak. Nyatanya Daehyun juga hanya diam dan tidak menolak ajakannya. Lagipula Youngjae sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Daehyun yang seperti itu.

"Daehyunnie, kau tahu ? sebenarnya suaramu itu sangat bagus. Hanya saja, sayang sekali suara sebagus itu tidak pernah dipakai untuk berbicara." Ucap Youngjae begitu mereka sampai di parkiran

Daehyun hanya diam lalu dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngjae dan sedikit mengangguk dengan maksud menyuruh Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Youngjae masuk, Daehyun pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Langsung saja ?"

"Emm ne, kita langsung ke apartmentmu saja Daehyunnie." Jawab Youngjae sambil melihat ke samping kiri lebih tepatnya ke arah Daehyun

Daehyun memasang seatbelt dan menstarter mobilnya namun dari tadi dia tidak melihat Youngjae memasang seatbelt. Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Dan benar saja Youngjae tidak mengenakan seatbeltnya.

Youngjae yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba merasakan nafas hangat seseorang menyapu pipi chubbynya. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk hingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah Daehyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mata sipit Youngjae menelusuri setiap inchi dari wajah Daehyun yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Daehyun yang merasa ditatap seperti itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Youngjae.

"Kau tampan." Bisik Youngjae

Gerakan tangan Daehyun yang sedang memasangkan seatbelt pada Youngjae menjadi terhenti sesaat ketika dia mendengar Youngjae mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Terima kasih Daehyunnie."

Youngjae mengecup pipi Daehyun setelah Daehyun selesai memasangkan seatbelt untuknya. Daehyun mengangguk kecil lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartmentnya.

"Daehyunnie…"

"..."

"Aku lapar sekali, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ?"

"..."

"Daehyunnie, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih ?"

"..."

"Dasar menyebalkan !"

Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menggerutu pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sekedar untuk melihat kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa berhenti Daehyunnie ?"

Tatapan mata Youngjae teralih ke arah Daehyun yang hanya melihat ke depan. Youngjae heran kenapa tiba-tiba Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya padahalkan apartment Daehyun masih jauh dari sini. Daehyun hanya diam, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Department Store yang cukup besar.

"Ayo." Ajak Daehyun datar

"Eh kemana ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, Daehyun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil sebelah Youngjae. Akhirnya Youngjae keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap Daehyun bingung.

"Belanjalah."

"Ne ?"

"Kau yang memasak."

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku yang memasak untuk makan malam nanti ?" tanya Youngjae memastikan

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Department Store itu. Youngjae tertawa kecil lalu menyusul Daehyun kemudian kedua tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Daehyun dari samping.

Sesampainya mereka di Food Court, tangan Daehyun mendahului tangan Youngjae ketika hendak mengambil trolley. Youngjae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis. Youngjae tahu meskipun sifat dan sikap Daehyun begitu dingin tapi sebenarnya Daehyun perhatian padanya.

"Kau mau makan apa Daehyunnie ?" tanya Youngjae

"Terserah." Jawab Daehyun singkat

"Mmm...baiklah."

Dimulailah acara belanja itu dengan Youngjae yang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan dan Daehyun yang mengukutinya dengan ekspresi datar. Youngjae sedang sibuk memilih sayuran yang akan dia masak nanti namun tiba-tiba dia melihat begitu banyak benda berwarna hijau tepat di depan wajahnya.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dia melihat Daehyun yang memegang seikat bayam yang sangat segar. Kening Youngjae mengerut . yang ada dipikirannya yaitu 'Apakah Daehyun ingin makan bayam ?'

"Wae Daehyunnie, kau ingin makan bayam ?" Daehyun menggeleng pelan

"Lalu kenapa ?" tanya Youngjae lagi

"Kulitmu pucat." Kata Daehyun datar

"Eh ? lalu apa hubungannya dengan bayam ini ?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti

"Makan ini."

Daehyun mengambil lagi seikat bayam lalu menyimpannya pada trolley belanjaan mereka. Youngjae mencium leher Daehyun membuat Daehyun menatap tajam padanya. Youngjae hanya tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendahului Daehyun yang hanya diam mematung.

"Daehyunnie cepat kemari, ayo kita bayar belanjaannya !" teriak Youngjae dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daehyun

Mendengar teriakan Youngjae, Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Daehyun segera mendorong trolley belanjaannya lalu membawanya ke tempat dimana Youngjae berada. Kini mereka berdua berada di kasir tengah membayar belanjaannya.

"Ini barang belanjaannya." Ucap noona penjaga kasir

Youngjae merogoh saku celananya hendak mengambil dompetnya namun Daehyun mencekal tangannya. Daehyun pun mengambil dompet miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu debit lalu memberikannya kepada noona penjaga kasir.

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali." Ucap noona penjaga kasir setelah mengembalikan kartu debit milik Daehyun

Tangan Youngjae mengambil kantung belanjaan lalu mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Daehyun mengambil atau lebih tepatnya merebut paksa kantung belanjaan yang sedang dipegang Youngjae dan berjalan mendahului Youngjae ke arah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Daehyun membuka pintu belakang mobil lalu menaruh kantung belanjaannya di jok mobil belakang. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang menuju apartment Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie sepertinya nanti malam akan hujan." Ucap Youngjae sambil menatap langit yang nampak menghitam

"Masuk." Ucap Daehyun begitu mereka sampai di depan apartmentnya

Youngjae pun masuk ke dalam apartment Daehyun lalu segera pergi ke dapur dan menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan. Daehyun segera menyusul Youngjae ke dapur, dia membuka pintu kulkas dan meminum sebotol air mineral dingin.

Pluk

Jeruk yang terletak di atas meja makan itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah meja pantry. Youngjae membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil jeruk itu namun jeruk itu semakin masuk kedalam.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Daehyun datar

"Tidak. Aku akan mengambilnya. Kan sayang jika dibiarkan begitu saja Daehyunnie."

Akhirnya Youngjae pun menunggingkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masuk ke kolong meja pantry. Jari tengah Youngjae berhasil mencapai jeruk tersebut namun ketika akan mengambilnya jeruk itu menggelinding semakin dalam.

"Young-..."

Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika mata bulatnya menatap bagaimana posisi Youngjae sekarang. Tatapannya tertuju pada pantat Youngjae yang pada dasarnya ehmmm...sexy itu terangkat sementara dari pipi chubby sampai dadanya bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Sedikit lagi." Ucap Youngjae pelan

Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa wajahnya memanas saat semakin lama menatap bagian belakang tubuh Youngjae. Daehyun menelan salivanya sendiri. Dia sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan didepannya.

"Daehyunnie, kau kenapa ?" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun

Plak

Youngjae membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika melihat Daehyun menampar pipinya sendiri. Tangan kanan Youngjae memegang pipi kiri Daehyun lalu mengelus lembut pipi Daehyun yang memerah karena tamparan Daehyun tadi sangat keras.

"Daehyunnie, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Youngjae khawatir

"..."

"Daehyu-"

"Aku mau mandi." Potong Daehyun datar

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja." Ajak Youngjae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tidak lupa Youngjae mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut dari dalam. Daehyun membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya namun tidak melepaskan kemejanya.

"Daehyunnie, nanti aku pinjam bajumu ne ?"

Hanya anggukkan yang menjadi jawaban dari Daehyun karena dia sedang sibuk dengan sikat giginya. Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan mulai menggosok giginya.

Daehyun membilaskan air pada wajahnya sambil sedikit membasahi rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biar ku bantu melepaskan ini ne~" ucap Youngjae dengan nada yang sedikit nakal namun sepertinya Daehyun tidak menyadarinya

Tatapan mata bulat Daehyun tertuju pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Youngjae menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Daehyun. Tangan kirinya memilin ujung kemeja Daehyun, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie~"

Youngjae menatap cermin besar dihadapannya dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Daehyun. Tangan kanan Youngjae mulai membelai pinggang Daehyun namun dengan segera Daehyun menyingkirkan tangan Youngjae dengan sedikit kasar.

"Waeyo~ ?" tanya Youngjae manja

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menjadi berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya pada bahu pemuda tampan di depannya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan tangan kiri Daehyun merambat naik membelai leher Youngjae.

"Aww..appoyo~" Youngjae mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Daehyun tadi

"Kenapa kau malah mencubitku ?"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis melihat Youngjae yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Youngjae tersenyum lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, perlahan Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama Youngjae memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, tapi tanpa diduga Daehyun malah memalingkan wajahnya hingga ciuman Youngjae meleset dan mengenai pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Ck." Youngjae mendecak kesal, sementara Daehyun tertawa kecil seperti menertawakannya.

Namun hal itu justru membuat Youngjae semakin terpancing. Tanpa membiarkan Daehyun sempat mempermainkannya lagi, Youngjae pun menarik kerah kemeja kekasihnya itu dan menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi terdekat.

Daehyun mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang tertahan. Tapi ia tak sempat mengelak karena kemudian Youngjae langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang sejak tadi belum sempat mereka lakukan. Udara kamar mandi yang dingin membuat mereka semakin merapat satu sama lain. Daehyun yang awalnya ingin menggoda Youngjae, sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan terhanyut oleh ciuman panas kekasihnya yang manja itu. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Youngjae, mengusap lembut kulit halusnya hingga membuat Youngjae mengeluh pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Keluhan yang jelas berbahaya dan menimbulkan efek ke sekujur tubuh Daehyun.

Tangan Youngjae pun sudah tak bisa diam dan mulai menemukan rambut tebal Daehyun. Jemarinya menyelusup mesra, seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam. Keduanya jelas sudah tak bisa diselamatkan dalam situasi itu. Rasanya sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berduaan seperti ini. Sebelumnya, Daehyun memang selalu banyak mengelak dan seolah menutupi perasaannya tapi sebenarnya Daehyun sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana dia bisa menyentuh, memeluk dan menciumi Youngjae lagi seperti ini.

"…uhm" Youngjae mencoba melepaskan ciuman begitu udara mulai agak sulit mereka hirup. Tapi kekasihnya seperti belum mau menyudahinya. Dekapan Daehyun di pinggangnya terasa semakin erat. Youngjae sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Selama satu tahun mereka berhubungan, Daehyun memang selalu seperti ini. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu bukanlah tipe yang akan mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium atau bermesraan dengannya, tapi setiap kali dia sudah memulainya, Daehyun akan sulit untuk melepaskannya. Youngjae tak keberatan dengan gaya berpacaran Daehyun yang seperti ini hanya saja terkadang dia merasa kalau Daehyun hanya akan menginginkannya disaat dia sudah lebih dulu menyerahkan dirinya. Di sisi lain benaknya, Youngjae pun tak bisa mengelak untuk berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Daehyun tidak sedalam itu memiliki perasaan padanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat selama satu tahun ini Youngjae tak pernah mendengarkan kata cinta dari kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar Youngjae mendesah lagi di dalam ciuman, mengingat keadaan hubungan mereka sering membuatnya jadi gelisah sendiri.

"…kenapa?" Daehyun mendadak melepaskan ciuman dan bertanya pada Youngjae yang barusan sudah mulai lebih bisa mengimbangi lagi ciuman Daehyun.

"Hm?" Youngjae mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kau… lelah?"

"Hah?" Youngjae semakin menunjukkan raut bingung di wajah manisnya. Tadi saat berciuman, dia memang terlalu banyak berpikir hingga sekarang dia seolah tak bisa menerima pertanyaan di benaknya.

Daehyun menghela nafas dan menjilat bibirnya pelan. Tadi dia sempat merasakan desahan risau Youngjae saat mereka berciuman. Entah kenapa, tapi Daehyun seolah bisa mendeteksi ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa" kata Youngjae lagi sambil membelai kepala Daehyun, lembut. Pemuda manis itu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku ingin sedikit menghukummu karena tadi kau mempermainkanku~" tambahnya pula, manja seperti biasa.

Perlahan Daehyun memudarkan pikiran buruknya, mungkin itu memang hanya perasaannya saja. Belakangan ini dia memang cukup sensitive terhadap apapun yang berhubungan dengan Youngjae. Satu tahun bersamanya mungkin sudah membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang lebih peka. Ini biasa untuk orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan, bukan?

Usapan tangan Youngjae di dadanya, membuat Daehyun berhenti berpikir. Ia menemukan lagi sepasang mata kecil seksi milik kekasihnya itu. Mata yang selama ini selalu dirasa sedang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta meski terlihat nakal dan menggoda.

"Youngjae-ah…" bisik Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae mengembangkan lagi senyumnya, merasakan debaran yang manis di dadanya setiap kali dia mendengar Daehyun menyebut namanya. Bagaimanapun, Youngjae tak bisa menyangkal kalau Daehyun sudah bersikap semanis ini. Dia bisa merasakan mungkin memang ada rasa cinta dari pemuda tampan itu untuknya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Youngjae terpana beberapa detik mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang tidak biasa itu. Hatinya terasa penuh karena bahagia. Ditambah lagi saat dia melihat senyuman Daehyun yang tampak lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu. Youngjae sungguh tak menyangka Daehyun ternyata bisa menjadi romantis, padahal beberapa saat lalu dia sempat berpikir kalau pemuda ini mungkin tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Gerakan tangan Daehyun yang terasa di bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya, membuat Youngjae tak bisa banyak berpikir lagi. Dia sungguh harus terbiasa, karena tampaknya memang seperti inilah cara kekasihnya menunjukkan perasaannya.

Sekali lagi mata mereka saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya Youngjae kembali mendahului untuk mencium bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Dia tak bisa menunggu walau hanya beberapa detik lagi, karena dia tahu Daehyun tak akan pernah bisa memulai.

Daehyun langsung menyambut ciumannya seperti biasa. Kali ini kekasihnya itu bahkan menarik kaus nya dan membuat posisi mereka terbalik. Punggung Youngjae sekarang yang menabrak dinding dan Daehyun menjebak tubuhnya disana. Ciuman ini lebih meningkat daripada sebelumnya bahkan mungkin lebih panas dari sekian banyak ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan. Youngjae bisa merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Daehyun untuk bertingkah seperti ini, mungkin karena suasana kamar mandi yang terlalu mendukung? Sebelumnya mereka memang belum pernah berduaan di dalam kamar mandi.

Youngjae merasakan usapan lembut di sekitar perutnya. Entah sejak kapan Daehyun menaikkan lagi tangannya, dia sungguh tak menyadarinya. Ciuman kekasihnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya seolah sedang terbang menuju ke sebuah langit yang tertinggi. Dan ketika Daehyun menghentikan ciuman lalu menurunkannya ke leher, Youngjae tak bisa menahan untuk mengeluarkan suara yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia keluarkan. Tangannya reflek mencengkram rambut tebal Daehyun, sementara dia bersandar ke dinding dengan mata yang terpejam. Ciuman di lehernya ini mungkin tidak begitu luar biasa tapi karena ini Daehyun yang melakukannya – kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin, membuat Youngjae tak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

This is the best moment that they're ever had… so far.

Youngjae pun penasaran apa ini akan berlanjut pada sesuatu yang lebih lagi? Sedangkan dia ingat kalau Daehyun pernah mengatakan tak akan mau melakukan apapun dengannya sebelum dirinya berusia 20 tahun. Tapi mungkin saja Daehyun sudah berubah pikiran dan sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi?

Pikiran demi pikiran di benaknya, membuat Youngjae semakin bersemangat. Dia membiarkan Daehyun terus mengusap setiap jengkal di tubuhnya dan tak henti menciumi lehernya hingga dia harus mengeluh beberapa kali merasakan sedikit gigitan juga disana.

Ini seperti mimpi.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Pairing : DaehyunxYoungjae, ZeloxYoungjae

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, Tema Yang Pasaran, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Me Present

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

.

Prev Chappie

Pikiran demi pikiran di benaknya, membuat Youngjae semakin bersemangat. Dia membiarkan Daehyun terus mengusap setiap jengkal di tubuhnya dan tak henti menciumi lehernya hingga dia harus mengeluh beberapa kali merasakan sedikit gigitan juga disana.

Ini seperti mimpi.

.

Chapter 2

.

Daehyun sudah akan membuka kaus yang dipakai Youngjae ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dan teriakan dari luar apartemen.

"Daehyun ssi! Kau ada di dalam?! Ini aku!"

Apartemen Daehyun yang tidak begitu besar memang membuat siapapun yang mengetuk dan berteriak dari luar akan terdengar hingga ke dalam.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Youngjae dengan nafas terengah, ketika dirasanya Daehyun menghentikan ciuman dan tampak terpaku sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya juga.

Daehyun tak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya yang beberapa saat lalu tertutup nafsu nyaris belum bisa digunakannya untuk berpikir dengan benar. Dia mencoba mendengarkan lagi suara-suara teriakan dari luar.

"Daehyun ssi! Tadi aku membeli cheese cake banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Kau mau ke tempatku dan membantuku menghabiskannya?!"

Youngjae mengernyitkan keningnya dan mulai menatap kekasihnya tajam.

"Siapa itu, Daehyunnie?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada suara yang setajam tatapannya.

"Oh itu… Yongguk ssi" jawab Daehyun akhirnya setelah dia bisa mengenali dengan baik suara orang diluar sana.

"Siapa?"

"Tetangga baru,"

Tanpa menunggu Youngjae bertanya lagi, Daehyun segera melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Youngjae dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mencoba merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" Youngjae langsung bergerak menahan kekasihnya.

"Menemui dia tentu saja…"

"Tapi kita sedang—"

"Dia sepertinya memerlukan bantuanku." potong Daehyun sebelum Youngjae sempat memprotes lebih jauh.

"Dia hanya ingin kau memakan cheese cake nya!" seru Youngjae kesal yang sama sekali tidak digubris Daehyun. Pemuda itu kemudian hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri, menyalahkan kekasihnya yang terlalu mementingkan cheese cake sekaligus mengutuk siapapun laki-laki bernama Yongguk itu.

. . .

Bang Yongguk mendadak terpana begitu pintu apartemen yang sejak tadi diketuknya akhirnya dibuka. Seseorang yang dia panggil dari tadi pun muncul disana. Seseorang yang sangat dia harapkan namun sungguh dia tak menduga akan muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jung Daehyun tampak berantakan dengan kemeja yang kancingnya salah terpasang dan rambut yang basah dan berantakan. Dia terlihat dua kali lipat lebih seksi daripada biasanya. Yongguk pun diam-diam hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Oh Yongguk ssi... maaf aku sedang sedikit sibuk tadi." Daehyun tersenyum dengan tangan yang terus mencoba merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh- uhm, maaf aku sudah mengganggumu. Itu… aku hanya—uhm cheese cake…" Yongguk menyahut dengan kalimat yang nyaris tidak rapi. Dia juga membalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat gugup. "Daehyun-ssi… kau menyukai cheese cake, bukan?"

"Iya—"

"Daehyunnie~ " jawaban Daehyun terpotong oleh Youngjae yang tiba-tiba muncul disana. Kekasihnya itu tidak memakai apapun dibagian atas tubuhnya dan memeluknya begitu saja dari belakang. Daehyun langsung menyadari perubahan di senyuman Yongguk yang dia duga pasti sudah bisa menebak tanpa harus dia menjelaskan apapun.

"Oh—aku sudah mengganggu, maaf…" kata Yongguk akhirnya, yang nyaris tak bisa menutupi kecanggungan yang sedang berlangsung disana. "K- kalau kau ada waktu, datang saja kapanpun ke tempatku…"

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Youngjae menimpali obrolan mereka. Dengan sengaja dia memainkan kancing kemeja Daehyun dan tersenyum tipis pada Yongguk.

"Te- tentu" jawab Yongguk, tersenyum sungkan.

"Kau belum mengenalkan teman barumu padaku, Daehyunnie~" kata Youngjae pula jadi berbicara pada Daehyun yang belum mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Baiklah Yongguk ssi, aku akan ke tempatmu nanti." sahut Daehyun seolah tak menggubris ucapan kekasihnya.

Yongguk pun mengangguk lalu berpamitan masih dengan sikap canggungnya. Laki-laki berusia 24 tahun itu sudah menduga kalau mungkin tetangganya yang tampan dan baik hati itu sudah tidak sendiri lagi, tapi dia sungguh tak menduga kalau dia mungkin dengan pemuda tadi… entah Yongguk harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

Begitu pintu apartment mereka tertutup Youngjae memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan anehnya. Mata sipit Youngjae memicing menatap pemuda tampan dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan disampingnya.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Youngjae singkat lalu melenggang pergi dari sana

Entah kenapa Youngjae sudah kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Daehyun yang sempat terganggu. Daehyun heran mengapa Youngjae tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi dia yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan tetangga barunya. Lama Daehyun menatap punggung telanjang kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tunggu."

Merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya, Youngjae pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Daehyun tiba-tiba bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Bahkan ketika mereka masih berada di kamar mandi tadi Daehyun begitu agresif tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hmm ?" gumam Youngjae

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Daehyun disekitar tengkuknya. Tangan Daehyun yang semula berada pada bahunya perlahan-lahan turun menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Youngjae yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Hentikan Daehyunnie." Ucap Youngjae resah

"Kenapa ?" bisik Daehyun tepat ditelinganya

"Aku sudah tidak mood untuk melakukannya." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun lalu melenggang pergi dari sana

.

"Daehyun-ah, aku ingin pulang saja." Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang sedang berbaring dibelakangnya

"Kenapa ?"

Daehyun yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah marah padanya. Itu semua terbukti dari cara Youngjae memanggil namanya. Kekasihnya itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Daehyun-ah'. Rupanya Youngjae masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi sore. Daehyun dapat melihat semuanya dari tatapan Youngjae padanya semenjak kedatangan tetangga barunya tadi. Tatapan yang dapat Daehyun simpulkan sebagai tatapan antara cemburu, curiga dan penuh selidik itu. Tapi sungguh meskipun selama ini Daehyun selalu bersikap dingin padanya tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"A-aku..emm..aku hanya…" Youngjae menundukkan wajahnya demi menghindari tatapan Daehyun yang seakan mengintimidasinya

"Tetap disini."

Youngjae terkejut ketika dia merasakan kedua tangan Daehyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. Youngjae menengadahkan wajahnya dan tatapannya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Daehyun yang menatapnya lembut.

Pipi chubby Youngjae bersemu merah karena mendengar ucapan Daehyun barusan lalu dia memeluk Daehyun tak kalah eratnya. Youngjae membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun. Dia tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar irama detakan jantung Daehyun yang lambat laun membuat matanya terasa berat hingga akhirnya matanya terpejam sempurna.

Daehyun tersenyum lembut saat mendengar hembusan nafas Youngjae yang teratur menandakan bahwa pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya ini sudah tertidur. Setelah memastikan Youngjae sudah tertidur lelap, Daehyun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajah tidur kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat polos.

Tangan kiri Daehyun membelai pipi chubby Youngjae dengan lembut. Tatapan sayunya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae hal ini adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Daehyun setiap kali mereka tidur bersama. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Kau sangat manis." Bisik Daehyun sangat pelan

Daehyun menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Youngjae, menyisir lembut surai hitam pekat kekasihnya. Daehyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya lalu mencium kening Youngjae lama sebelum akhirnya mendekap erat tubuh itu.

.

"Kenapa ?"

Daehyun menatap heran ke arah Youngjae yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya yang setengah basah.

BRUK

Daehyun sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Youngjae menubruk tubuhnya. Dikarenakan posisi Youngjae yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur sehingga Youngjae memeluk perut Daehyun. Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di perut Daehyun membuat rambut Youngjae yang bergesekan dengan kulit perut Daehyun menyebabkan Daehyun merinding.

Youngjae mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Daehyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya pada perut Daehyun. Youngjae bergumam sangat pelan bahkan Daehyun sendiri hanya mendengarnya samar-samar.

Daehyun merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dipinggangnya yang dapat dia simpulkan adalah ponsel milik Youngjae yang masih digenggamnya. Daehyun mengambil ponsel Youngjae lalu membuka pesan masuk dan membacanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Daehyunnie~" ucap Youngjae manja sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Daehyun

"Tapi eomma mu menyuruhmu pulang kan ?" Youngjae mengangguk

"Mandilah." Lanjut Daehyun singkat

.

"Terima kasih Daehyunnie, hati-hati ne~"

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumahnya. Begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia merasa heran ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang jelas bukan miliknya.

"Eomma, aku pulang !"

"Eomma ?"

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, namun tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang yang mengobrol. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang tertawa pelan.

Dilihatnya ibunya tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang di ruang makan mereka. Youngjae merasa tidak mengenal orang itu, sehingga dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia nyaris berpikir ibunya tengah berkencan dengan seorang lelaki asing.

"Eomma !"

"Hmm ?"

Youngjae bergegas menghampiri ibunya dengan raut wajah yang panic.

"Dia..siapa ? kenapa ada laki-laki seperti ini di rumah kita ?! kau berkencan dengan laki-laki muda dan tidak bicara dulu padaku ?! Eomma ! kenapa ?!"

"Sstt… Youngjae-ah jangan berisik, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu ?" sahut ibunya Youngjae sambil berdecak kesal

"Tapi..itu…siapa ?"

"Itu Junhong." Ibu Youngjae kembali menyahut dengan tenang.

Youngjae langsung terdiam begitu mendengar nama yang rasanya dia kenal.

"J- Junhong ?" Youngjae melirik laki-laki asing yang sejak tadi belum dia perhatikan dengan benar itu.

Seraut wajah tampan yang rasanya dia tahu tapi tidak yakin dia kenal, balas melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi, hyung."

"EHH ?!" Youngjae terkejut mendengar sapaan laki-laki itu. "Kau memanggilku hyung ?"

Ibu Youngjae berdiri dan menepuk pundak anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia adalah Junhong." Katanya pula sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tapi…. Eh? Junhong? Choi Junhong?!" Youngjae masih tak bisa percaya dan kembali melihat pada laki-laki yang tetap terlihat asing di matanya itu.

"Iya hyung, ini aku Junhongie-mu." laki-laki asing berambut pirang itu berdiri dan menghadap Youngjae yang semakin terpana dan nyaris tak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin…." Desis Youngjae. Dia memandangi laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas lagi. "Seingatku Junhongieku tidak seperti ini… badannya tidak setinggi ini dan dia sangat lucu, tidak sepertimu…"

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Youngjae yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Matanya menatap bagaimana Youngjae yang sedang memandanginya penuh selidik. Bagaimana bibir itu bergumam pelan dan bagaimana mata sipit itu menelusuri setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Katakan saja siapa kau sebenarnya dan ada urusan apa kau dirumahku, jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Junhongie. Karena aku ingat benar Junhongie itu sangat imut, pipinya juga chubby tidak tirus sepertimu. Dia juga tidak tinggi, dulu tingginya hanya sebahuku sementara kau tinggi sekali."

"A-"

"Ah iya. Badannya juga berisi tidak kurus seperti mu. Haahh….jika tidak ada urusan lagi sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Lanjut Youngjae sinis

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku ya ?"

"APA ?! jangan menyentuhku seenaknya !" Youngjae menepis kasar tangan laki-laki tinggi yang memegang tangannya

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dengan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh Youngjae. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut halus Youngjae. Dia begitu merindukan kehangatan tubuh yang ada dipelukannya ini. Youngjae membeku beberapa saat karena dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Youngjae mengedipkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali hingga dia akhirnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi, langsung saja dia mendorong tubuh tinggi itu dengan kasar dan..

PLAK

"YA ! DASAR ORANG MESUM TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BUKANKAH TADI AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU UNTUK JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEENAKNYA HAH ?!" maki Youngjae setelah dia berhasil mendaratkan tangannya di pipi mulus pemuda dihadapannya

Bukannya marah, laki-laki berambut blonde itu malah menampakan senyumannya yang mampu melihat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut apalagi kaum perempuan. Tentu saja. Dengan tubuh tinggi yang ramping, wajah tampan sedikit imut, kulitnya yang putih membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan menyukainya.

"Tunggu..tunggu.."

Youngjae mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya laki-laki asing tersebut pasalnya tingginya hanya se-bibir laki-laki itu. Laki-laki pirang itu masih menampakkan senyumnya. Youngjae membulatkan matanya begitu dia menyadari sesuatu.

Senyum itu.

Senyum yang sangat dia kenal.

Senyum sahabat kecilnya.

Choi Junhongnya.

"Ju-Junhongie ?! ini benar kau ?!" seru Youngjae kaget

"Ne hyungie. Ini benar aku Junhongie-mu."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Pairing : DaehyunxYoungjae, ZeloxYoungjae

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, Tema Yang Pasaran, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Me Present

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di tempat tidur yang berada di dalam kamar tidur Youngjae lengkap dengan mangkuk yang berisikan air hangat dan handuk putih kecil yang berada pada genggaman Youngjae.

"Maaf ne, ini pasti sakit."

Dengan lembut Youngjae mengompres pipi Zelo yang memerah dengan handuk basah hangat perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." ucap Zelo sambil tersenyum

"Tapi ini kan salahku."

Youngjae mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal. Gerakan tangannya pun terhenti. Tangan Zelo menangkup tangan Youngjae yang masih berada dipipinya. Mengusap tangan itu lembut.

"J-Junhongie." Ucap Youngjae canggung

"Eh, maaf hyung."

"Emm…ahh.."

"Kenapa hyung ?"

"Kaki mu panjang sekali ne~"

"Selama di USA kau makan apa saja Junhongie ?" lanjut Youngjae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya

"Maksud hyung ?"

Tanpa sadar Zelo meletakan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi tubuh Youngjae yang sedang terlentang. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada wajah mulus Youngjae. Dia menatap lama wajah damai itu, lalu tatapannya turun hingga sampai pada leher Youngjae. Tak mau berlama-lama terhanyut dalam imaginasinya, Zelo pun menurunkan kembali tatapannya hingga sampai pada dada Youngjae yang naik turun secara perlahan.

"Youngjae hyung." Panggil Zelo pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan

"Hmm ?" gumam Youngjae tanpa membuka matanya

"Kau banyak berubah."

"Kau juga Junhongie."

'Kau jadi semakin manis saja hyung.' Tentu saja Zelo mengatakan hal ini di dalam hatinya.

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Youngjae kembali. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Zelo menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perut bawah Youngjae yang tertutupi kaus lengan panjang milik Daehyun tentu saja. Pandangannya semakin turun ke bawah hingga terhenti dibagian bawah tubuh Youngjae.

"Jun-Junhongie ?"

Youngjae yang baru membuka matanya langsung saja kaget dengan bagaimana posisi Zelo saat ini. Demi apapun Daehyun saja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya belum pernah seperti ini padanya. Dengan gugup Youngjae memegang tangan kiri Zelo lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"Kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Zelo innocent

"E-eh tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Youngjae hyung, kau kuliah dimana ?" Zelo bertanya masih dengan posisi tangannya yang seperti tadi

"Di KyungHee University kau pasti tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja hyung, karena kan selama sepuluh tahun aku tinggal di Los Angeles. Dan sekarang aku kembali untukmu hyung."

"Ngg…u-usia mu sekarang delapan belas tahun kan ? be-berarti sekarang kau masih kelas tiga SMA ?" Youngjae mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa menetap wajah Zelo.

"Ne, tapi aku sudah lulus SMA hyung."

"Jangan berbohong anak kecil~"

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung."

Zelo meringis ketika Youngjae mencubit hidungnya gemas. Sementara Youngjae hanya tertawa puas melihat reaksi Junhongie-nya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

################

"KyungHee University ne. Shit ! Aku tidak tahu itu dimana." Zelo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan yang dia lewati

"Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika aku berjalan kaki." Gumamnya pelan

Lantas dia memberhentikan mobil yang dikendarainya dipinggir jalan. Zelo membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu dia keluar dari mobilnya. Sontak saja orang –orang disekitarnya langsung memperhatikan pemuda berambut blonde yang mengenakan kaus v-neck hitam yang dibalut dengan blazer berwarna biru tua dan dipadu dengan skinny jeans dengan warna yang senada dengan blazer yang dipakainya tersebut. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang.

.

Baru saja dia sampai di tempat ini, dia sudah mendengar keributan di dekatnya. Doe eyes miliknya menatap salah satu pegawai disini yang tengah berdebat dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan surai blonde miliknya. Dia lebih memilih mengabaikan perdebatan yang menurutnya tidak penting tersebut dan kembali membereskan beberapa berkas yang berserakan disekitarnya.

"Ne. Jung Daehyun. Kemari."

"Ne ?"

"Kau tangani kasus ini. Aku ada urusan."

"Ne."

Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada disampingnya. Menatap laki-laki blonde dihadapannya dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya laki-laki blonde dihadapannya seperti bukan Korean native. Sebenarnya Daehyun berharap dapat mendapat sedikit ketenangan di tempat ini namun dia malah dihadapkan dengan kasus yang bahkan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak cukupkah dia pusing dengan permasalahannya dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi. Kekasihnya yang manis itu terlihat marah padanya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun dia tahu bahwa dia harus professional dalam bekerja dan jangan membawa masalah pribadinya disini.

"Jadi ada masalah apa ?" Daehyun bertanya sambil sedikit merapatkan blazer berwarna deep maroon yang dipakainya

Daehyun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan pemuda tinggi dihadapannya yang berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Setelah beberapa saat pemuda tinggi bersurai blonde itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Daehyun pun mengerti inti permasalahannya.

"Where are you come from ?" Tanya Daehyun

"Los Angeles."

"I am not Seoul native." Lanjut laki-laki itu

"Can you speak Korean ?"Laki-laki bersurai blonde itu mengangguk kecil

"Jadi, siapa nama mu ?"

"Zelo. Choi Zelo."

Mereka berdua berbicara cukup lama. Sesekali Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Zelo yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Jujur, Daehyun merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan Zelo karena Zelo tipe orang yang terbuka dan berkata apa adanya meskipun itu akan menyinggung orang lain namun Daehyun memakluminya karena dia menyadari bahwa Zelo tinggal dan dibesarkan di Negara bebas seperti America. Dia menemukan sosok adik yang selama ini dia inginkan pada diri pemuda berambut blonde dihadapannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia membiarkan seseorang berbicara menggunakan bahasa informal padanya.

"Aku berhutang padamu. Bagaimana kalau ku traktir minum ?"

"Tawaran yang bagus. Berhubung sekarang jam istirahat makan siang."

Zelo tersenyum lalu dia mengikuti langkah kaki Daehyun dan mereka berdua memasuki mobil Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya kau tadi mau pergi kemana ?" Daehyun memulai pembicaraan

"KyungHee University hyung."

"Ah..kalau begitu nanti akan kutunjukkan."

"Ide bagus hyung."

Daehyun sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya lalu merapatkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Zelo menatap heran padanya lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Daehyun sedang menunjuk sebuah gedung yang besar diseberang jalan.

"Itu KyungHee University."

"Ah..terima kasih hyung."

Daehyun memutar arah lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah coffee shop yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama Youngjae kekasihnya yang manis. Dia memilih kursi yang terletak di pojok kanan yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca besar. Baru beberapa menit mereka mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, ponsel Daehyun bergetar.

"Hmm…"

"_Daehyunnie kau dimana ?"_

"Di luar. Aku akan menelponmu dua jam lagi."

"_Ta-"_

Tanpa menunggu Youngjae menyelesaikan ucapannya, Daehyun segera mematikan telponnya. Dia tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Zelo yang menatapnya bingung. Daehyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Hari ini terasa sangat menjengkelkan untuknya. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah susah-susah datang ke kelas tadi pagi dan sesampainya di kelas meskipun sedikit telat ternyata Dosen nya tidak bisa hadir.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang di belakangnya. Dia merasa sedikit mengantuk hari ini. Dia sedikit bergetar saat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaus v-neck putih tipis yang dibalut jaket berwarna senada dengan kausnya dan skinny jeans hitam yang membentuk dengan jelas kaki jenjangnya terkena hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin.

"Hyung."

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara yang rasanya dia kenal.

"Youngjae hyung."

"Jun-Junhong ?"

"Ne hyung, ayo naik. Kuantar kau pulang."

Zelo turun dari mobil miliknya yang baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Youngjae, Zelo langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak keberatan kan jika kau yang menyetir ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membawaku keliling Seoul hyung ?" lanjut Zelo

Sementara Youngjae yang belum kembali dari shock yang dialaminya hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan permintaan pemuda tinggi disampingnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobil berwarna silver itu.

"Um..bagaimana kau tahu KyungHee University ?"

"Karena aku mencarinya hyung." Zelo tersenyum nakal pada Youngjae namun sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya tidak menyadarinya.

Sudah dua jam mereka berdua berkeliling di Seoul dan kini mereka berada disalah satu bangku yang ada di central park. Youngjae menggenggam cup hot chocolate miliknya, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan dari cup hot chocolate miliknya.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar dan salah satu nama yang terlihat disana membuat dia mempoutkan bibir pink miliknya.

"Ne." sapa Youngjae singkat dan datar

"_Kau Dimana ?"_

"Aku sudah pulang. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang jadi aku akan menelponmu nanti malam."

Youngjae mematikan telponnya secara sepihak lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya dan memasukkannya pada tas yang dia bawa.

"Hyung."

"Hmm.."

"Tadi siapa ?"

"Ah bukan siapa-siapa."

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kedatangannya dari Los Angeles. Semenjak itu pula Zelo sudah dekat dengan Daehyun. Dia sudah menganggap Daehyun seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tidak lebih. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan Daehyun sering mengajaknya keliling Seoul. Daehyun bersikap sangat baik dan perhatian padanya.

Dan semenjak itu pula dia merasakan sesuatu pada sahabat kecilnya. Ya Youngjae. Dia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Dia selalu merasa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sudah menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Dan yang paling tidak dia sukai adalah keinginan untuk menyentuh hyungnya. Matanya selalu terpaku saat melihat creamy skin milik hyungnya yang terekspos karena oversized t-shirt yang dia kenakan. Dia selalu memberikan perhatian kepada hyungnya dan dia merasa senang karena Youngjae memberikan respon positif. Dia sudah memikirkan cara untuk mendekati hyungnya tersebut, hingga kini dia kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Youngjae bahkan hampir setiap hari dia pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama dengan Youngjae.

Hingga dua hari yang lalu dia menemukan kenyataan yang justru membuatnya semakin gencar untuk mendapatkan Youngjae hyung-nya. Dia melihat Youngjae hyung-nya yang memeluk Daehyun-seseorang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri- bahkan bukan hanya memeluk dia melihat Youngjae hyung-nya mencium Daehyun di taman belakang kampusnya yang memang sudah sepi. Namun dia tidak peduli sama sekali pada hal tersebut. Kalau memang faktanya Daehyun dan Youngjae hyung-nya menjalin hubungan, dia akan tetap mendekati Youngjae hyung-nya.

.

"Daehyunnie."

"Hmm…"

"Kau tahu tidak ini artinya apa ?"

"My heart is beating when your silhouette that's beautiful enough to suffocate me, At your deep ocean-like eyes that are looking at me."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Youngjae hanya tersenyum manis padanya sambil menatap penuh harap dengan sepasang matanya yang berbinar.

"Ah, ada lagi."

"Since the time I saw you again, you looks like an angel from the sky."

"Kau tidak mengerti ? itu kan hanya satu kalimat." Kata Daehyun sinis

"A-aku mengerti…tapi ..itu kan..angel itu kan malaikat ya ?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu ?"

"Emm…itu…aa…temanku..ne ada seseorang yang memberikan kata-kata itu pada temanku."

Bohong. Sebenarnya Youngjae mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari sahabat kecilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zelo. Tapi mana mungkin kan dia mengatakan hal itu pada kekasihnya, _hell_ dia masih punya pikiran. Hanya saja dia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dikirimkan oleh Junhongie-nya.

Daehyun hanya mendelik pada pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang ada disampingnya. Youngjae berusaha tersenyum lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun.

"Lepas."

"Kenapa ?"

Smirk terpasang pada pink plump lips itu. Youngjae merubah posisi duduknya hingga kini kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Daehyun. Jarinya memainkan rambut tebal Daehyun sambil sesekali membelai leher Daehyun perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak suka kan saat aku melakukan ini hmm ?"

Wajah tampan di hadapannya masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi namun sepasang mata bulatnya menujukkan kewaspadaan akan apa yang bisa saja dilakukan kekasihnya ini padanya.

"Hyunnie… apa kau tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhku ?"

"Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku hmm ?"

Jari putih itu pelahan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya sendiri. Youngjae menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan Daehyun yang hanya menatapnya tajam. Mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasi aneh yang perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyunnie…"

Daehyun menggeram kecil ketika merasakan tangan nakal Youngjae mencengkram erat rambut tebalnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya hingga bertatapan dengan wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Youngjae memiringkan wajahnya lalu tanpa ragu menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh Daehyun.

Gerakan lambat tubuh Youngjae di bawah sana membuat pikiran Daehyun hanya terselimuti oleh nafsu. Tangannya yang semula hanya diam kini perlahan-lahan merambat naik, menyusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya. Kagum ketika tangannya merasakan betapa halus dan lembut creamy skin milik kekasihnya ini. Karena bagaimana pun dia itu _normal_, well dalam artian tentu saja dia akan tergoda jika kekasihnya ini mulai menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Youngjae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun tangannya semakin erat mencengkram rambut tebal Daehyun. Sudah sangat lama dia ingin Daehyun menyentuhnya namun keinginannya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Apakah Daehyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan selama ini ? atau jangan-jangan Daehyun tidak mencintainya selama ini ? sehingga menyebabkan setiap kali dia ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang tampan itu namun selalu dihindarinya.

Youngjae sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan keinginan untuk menyentuh dan disentuh oleh Daehyun. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana, Youngjae membenamkan wajah Daehyun pada dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Daehyun yang menyapu creamy skinnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap dengan erat tubuh Daehyun dengan wajahnya yang dia benamkan pada rambut tebal Daehyun yang menguarkan wewangian lembut yang mampu membuatnya terjerumus dalam pesona mahkluk sempurna yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Nafas Daehyun mulai terasa cepat menyapu dadanya. Youngjae tersenyum kecil saat Daehyun memberikan respon positif. Sepasang mata beningnya terpejam erat saat merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan sentuhan bibir penuh Daehyun dibagian depan tubuhnya. Damn, dia sungguh sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Daehyun memanjakan tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembutnya seakan tubuhnya adalah barang pecah belah yang akan hancur jika disentuh dengan kasar.

Daehyun merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas apalagi yang hanya bisa dia dengar saat ini adalah suara-suara lembut yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya. Logikanya seakan tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Dia mendekap erat tubuh itu lalu secara perlahan membaringkannya pada sofa yang sedang mereka duduki. Dia menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan Youngjae. Sepasang mata bening yang menatapnya sayu, pipinya yang ternodai oleh warna merah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan menggoda, pink plump lipsnya yang sedikit terbuka demi menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sedikit sesak karena sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya.

"Daehyunnie…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sangat lembut seperti itu membuat Daehyun terhanyut dalam suasana yang semakin mendukung. Tangannya mengelus pipi Youngjae lembut membuat Youngjae memejamkan matanya saat kenyamanan menyelimutinya.

"Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Daehyun yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Daehyun lalu menuntunnya agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Daehyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Youngjae. Memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas hangat pemuda yang berada di bawahnya menyapu bibirnya sebelum dia mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka berdua.

Daehyun memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika dia merasakan jari kekasihnya memainkan rambutnya hingga mengacak rambutnya menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang kini dia rasakan. Tangan Daehyun berpindah mengusap pipi kekasihnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya semakin turun ke bawah. Secara perlahan dia membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan Youngjae lalu menyusupkan tangannya mengelus kulit halus itu dengan hati-hati. Dia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Youngjae, menyentuh dengan lembut di setiap gerakan yang dia buat. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Youngjae sedikit bergetar saat dia melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai kekasihnya itu.

"Dingin ?" Daehyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu hangat." Bisik Daehyun pelan tanpa menunggu kekasihnya itu menjawab pertanyaannya

Kekasih tampannya itu kembali menyentuh tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Sungguh Youngjae tidak ingin semua ini berhenti. Dia sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana Daehyun bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ragu seperti sekarang. Tangannya mencengkram rambut cokelat Daehyun erat saat dia merasakan ciuman Daehyun disekitar perutnya semakin turun ke bawah.

Daehyun kembali menaikkan ciumannya seperti ingin menggoda pemuda yang terbaring dengan nafas yang terengah dibawahnya. Tangan kirinya secara perlahan turun membelai paha Youngjae yang tertutupi celana yang dia gunakan. Daehyun membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Youngjae, menghirup aroma vanilla yang tercium cukup kuat disana. Dia mencium setiap inchi dari snowy white skin itu, ciumannya semakin merambat naik ke atas hingga sampai pada telinga Youngjae.

Youngjae membuka matanya saat dia mendengar Daehyun seperti membisikan sesuatu tapi dia tidak yakin. Hembusan nafas hangat Daehyun kembali menyapu bibirnya "I love you." bisik Youngjae tepat dibibir Daehyun kemudian mencium bibir penuh Daehyun lembut. Di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka yang semakin intens, dia merasakan Daehyun membuka kancing celana yang dia gunakan lalu menurunkan resletingnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya semua gerakan Daehyun berhenti sesaat.

"Tidak." dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Ini salah Youngjae. Ini salah." Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Tidak baby. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini." Youngjae mencengkram pergelangan tangan Daehyun cukup kuat

"Sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan ini baby, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya ?" Youngjae bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun Daehyun hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

**TBC**


End file.
